Practice
by Narcissa Durmstrang
Summary: Luna and Neville before Luna gets kidnapped. It was a tough year for both of them. How long was it before their true feelings began to show? Rated M for a reason! 2-shot! Completed!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! If I had Neville and Luna would've happened!**

Their first kiss was nothing special. At least as far as Neville was concerned.

They had transformed the Room of Requirement into a healing room for when student's needed to be fixed from the "teacher's" punishment.

Ginny herself was in detention and Neville was cleaning up after all the other students had left.

She had come in with her regular air about her and with a bloody head. He instantly ushered her down.

"What'd you do?" He asked quietly as he cleaned her blood with his wand.

"Nothing of consequence." She said and looked at him.

"I'll ask Ginny to heal it tomorrow; I don't want to screw it up." He said and she nodded. "Does it hurt?"

She shook her head. "The nargles will get them later."

Neville nodded knowing this was the best he would get out of her. "No long term damage?"

She shook her head.

"Who did it this time?"

"Crabbe. I'm just lucky that's all he did."

"What do you mean?" Neville asked, he couldn't help his voice from shaking as he sat down next to her.

She looked up into his eyes and then above at the mistletoe that was hanging from the roof.

Ginny thought it would be a good way to keep spirits raised until Christmas break when they could get home to their families. It especially helped the younger kids who would giggle when they found themselves underneath it.

Neville blushed heavily, regretting agreeing with Ginny in the first place.

"I haven't exactly kissed anyone before." She whispered.

"Me neither." Neville said and was about to suggest skipping it but before he could she pressed her lips to hers.

"I don't understand why everyone is so interested in snogging." She said.

Neville felt a bit ashamed of himself. "Well I didn't exactly get to do much and it's not like I ever practiced."

"Do you want to? Practice, I mean."

"Uh…" He nodded biting his lip nervously. He briefly thought maybe she would laugh at him but then he realized Luna wasn't like that. Though he'd be lying to himself if he said he had never thought of Luna in that way. He thought of her a lot in that way.

She was beautiful and kind and didn't make fun of him like other girls did. She was probably one of the nicest and most honest girls he had ever met and he liked how she looked at him because he knew he looked at her the same way.

She leaned over and their lips touched briefly again and this time he moved his lips and tried to make it more pleasurable for her.

"That wasn't too bad." She said and then stood up and walked away from and that was it for that night.

They didn't kiss or speak about that night again, for a few weeks at least; until the day before break.

* * *

><p>He had been lagging behind transfiguration and suddenly McGonagall was next to him. Her cat-like reflexes were sometimes scary.<p>

"You and Ms. Weasley must hide Ms. Lovegood tonight in the Gryffindor dorms. They want her." She whispered before briefly walking off.

Neville found her in the Great Hall. He had no classes left for the rest of the afternoon thankfully.

She normally sat with Ginny and himself since Ravenclaw had originally been filled with muggleborns and being in Ravenclaw they were smart enough to disappear before school started. Ginny hadn't made it to the Great Hall yet so he grabbed her by the elbow and pulled her with him before the Carrows could see them.

"Come with me." He said simply and pulled her along to the Gryffindor common room.

"Expelliarmus." He whispered to the Fat Lady before she swung open. The password was a way of supporting Harry for the Gryffindors since it had been known to be Harry's signature spell.

"That's not a very difficult password." She said as he pulled her through the common room. "Neville I'm not supposed to be here." She said when they had made it to his empty dorm.

He was the only one left in the dorm since Dean and Seamus had gone into hiding (due to blood status) and obviously Ron and Harry were gone.

"You need to stay here until we get back on the train and get you home." Neville said as he locked and charmed his door. "They're coming after you."

"Oh…" She said sadly sitting on his bed. "I guess Daddy's been talking too much."

Neville nodded, furious that her father would do anything to put his daughter in such a compromising position.

"You can stay here since I'm all alone." He told her. "If you want I can stay in the common room."

She shook her head. "No, I'd like it if you stay. Plus there's more than enough room for us here."

They stayed quiet for most of the night and he had been forced to attend dinner so they would not attempt to find him in his room where they would inevitably find Luna. He knew that then they would both be in trouble.

He had given McGonagall a brief nod to let her know that all was right and returned as swiftly as possible to his room, while sneaking her as much food as he could, which she readily gobbled up.

"Neville." She said a short while later and sat down next to him. "Do you remember a few weeks ago when we kissed?"

He nodded the blood rushing to his face.

"I'd like to do that again…and more…I wouldn't want to die knowing I never got to be close with you."

He looked at her mouth agape but she just stared at him with her normal dreamy stare. "Unless you don't find me attractive." She turned around and looked at herself in the mirror. "Which is understandable."

"No!" He shouted and stood behind her, being able to see himself in the mirror as well. "That's not it at all. Trust me. But I'm not sure I'm the best person for this. I'm not anyone."

"You're Neville." She said and looked at him with the most meaningful look he had ever seen her with. "That's someone to me. That's the perfect someone. That's the boy who took care of me in the Department of Mysteries and even though he would've been better off not being friends with me, he still was."

"Better off not being friends with you? You changed my life." He said. Bravely—well he was a Gryffindor wasn't he?—he put his hand on her waist and kissed her gently. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he felt his face grow hot as she ran her hands down her chest. She fingered his shirt and he hesitated pulling back.

"I'm not exactly amazing." He told her. He had shaved down weight and become more toned—the only way to outrun Death Eaters in the school—but he knew he wasn't handsome.

"I like you how you are." She said. She pushed his cloak off and looked at him expectantly. "What would you like me to do?"

"Uh…I'm not sure I should…"

"No need to be embarrassed just…tell me." She said reassuringly.

"Maybe…take off your clothes." He trembled as he spoke.

She nodded and threw off her jumper, leaving her in her skirt and bra. She toed off her trainers and then pulled off her stockings.

Neville went over to her and stopped her from taking off her skirt. He kissed her again and laid her down on his bed before taking off his trainers and his socks.

His tongue traced lightly on her lips unsure of what to do and she gripped him by his hair which caused his erection to grow furiously.

"I want you to touch my breasts." She whispered into his ear.

He loved how evincive she could be when he knew she didn't even mean too.

"I'm not sure what to—"

"Watch me." She cut him off and pushed him to roll beneath her and she straddled him. She bit her lip and reached behind to take off her bra.

Her breasts were perfect as far as he was concerned. They were a perfect size, not too big and not too small. Her rosy peaks stood at attention begging for…attention.

She gripped her own breasts expertly and tweaked and pulled her nipples and her head fell back as she did.

He grunted and couldn't stop himself from thrusting his hips up and she froze her hands to moan but continued a moment later.

"Have you done this before?" He squeaked at her.

"Yes." She said unashamed and looked at him. "Would you like to try?" She asked.

He licked his dry lips and reached his hands over hers and together they molded and rubbed her breasts until she left his hands and she moved them to his thighs where she squeezed tightly and rocked her hips slowly above him.

She was whimpering in his hands and he flipped her below him as she gasped.

His bravado shone through and years of being invisible while other blokes laughed about their conquests would pay off.

His mouth attached to her nipple and she made a very uncharacteristic sound for her and she began to thrust her hips into his. She reached her leg above him but being where he was it was over his back.

He bit down gently on her nipple and she pulled on his hair making him harder if that was possible.

She whimpered at the cold air on her wet skin as he moved to her other unattended breast.

Her hand snaked down her own body and under her skirt reaching inside of herself. Her body arched into her own touch and he thought he would come right there. He knew then that he had to taste her and he suddenly had no qualms about doing or saying so.

He kissed down her stomach but having heard his confession she removed her finger and slid them into his mouth. He suckled greedily at the taste. It tasted like honey and something distinct. Like Luna.

He needed to taste for himself. He pulled down her knickers but stopped as she licked up what was left of her own residue. He groaned.

"You need to stop doing things like that or I'm not going to make it." He told her. She bit her finger seductively and looked down at his protruding member.

"I want to see you." She whispered and pulled his trousers down with her feet taking his pants with it and quickly placed her hand on him.

His head pushed into the mattress as she stroked the tip and lightly moved up and down him. "Tell me if I do something wrong."

He shook his head. "That's brilliant."

She moved for a few seconds before he came.

"Sorry." He whispered embarrassed.

"I wonder." She whispered before tasting him in her hands, licking everything he had split.

He took in a deep breath but instead went to pull down her knickers seeing her in her entirety. She moved to take off her skirt but he whispered "Leave it." Harshly.

He pressed his mouth to her flat stomach briefly before he pressed his mouth to her lower lips and she jerked against him. He roughly pushed her skirt up to her waist and pressed his nose towards her center. He could feel her dripping against his mouth and took one long, strong stroke with his tongue. She gripped his head and thrusted against his mouth.

"Higher." She whispered as he attempted to find the spot she needed him to touch.

She reached down and inserted her finger inside herself to show him where to touch her, shuddering as she did.

She pulled her hand back but not before he licked it clean again.

He played with a bundle of nerves inside her and she whimpered. "There. Harder. Faster."

His tongue leisurely explored her. He wasn't sure he could get enough of her taste which tasted even better than it had on her fingers. He nibbled and sucked whatever he could get his tongue on.

She could feel something building and throbbing inside her. "Neville." Her breathes came out in short, hot pants. "There. I'm almost. There." She clenched her legs around his mouth and suddenly she spilt into his mouth.

Her back fell against the sheets as she let her breathing even out. Neville licked up anything he had not gotten before and looked at her with a cocky smile.

"I want to try." She giggled when she could finally breathe again and pushed him beneath her again. She leaned down and stroked his length.

"Luna, you don't have—Ugh!" She pressed her lips to the side of him and licked him up before fully putting her mouth on him. Anything else he had intended to say left his mind.

"_Luna_." He mumbled as she sucked him deeply. Her mouth on him was one of the most amazing things he had ever experienced in his life and he wondered, briefly, if anything else would ever compare.

She suddenly stopped and straddled his waist. Her bare self rubbing against his lower body. Letting him know how ready she really was.

"I want to feel you in me." She told him with a whimper.

"Are you sure?" He asked her. "It's going to hurt."

"It's ok." She said and before he knew what was happening she was putting her body over his. Then before he could think, he was inside of her.

He felt her tearing around him and could feel her discomfort but all his mind was thinking about was how tight and hot she was around him. He needed to move, and he knew it but he didn't want to hurt her anymore than necessary.

She made the decision for him when she moved her body up and down him.

He grunted hungrily and placed his hand on her waist to help her move. He knew she was hurting and only wanted to bring as much pleasure to her as possible. He quickly rolled them over giving her a reprieve of having to do all the work and began thrusting into her.

"Neville, harder._ Please_." She panted. Her breathing was heavy and his head fell into her chest between her breasts and he turned to the side laying kisses on her but had to himself up.

Before he pushed himself up again he gripped her hand and pulled it to her breasts, silently telling her what to he had no breathe to say. She kneaded her breasts but as his thrusts become more wild and unrestrained, she was simply clutching at him, needing to hold onto something. Her hips met his and he knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer.

He gathered all his lower body strength and managed to hold himself up as he thrust into her and reached for her hands, pushing them up against the headboard and tried not to squeeze the circulation out of them.

He was only able to get in one last thrust before he came.

Luna continued to move her hips up with a whimper as she had yet to reach her resolution and he continued to meet her thrusts, riding out his own waves, until she came on him.

She let out another whimper before he felt her hands go limp in his own and he slowly pulled out of her, and threw himself to the side, spent.

"That wasn't horrible." She said as she panted into his shoulder.

He shook his head with a smile, on too much of a high to consider her meaning.

"You know, since you're alone in this room, you could push all these beds together." She suggested.

"If I didn't know any better, I would think you were trying to seduce me Luna." He laughed.

"I'm not." She said cocking her head to the side, confused.

"I said if I _didn't _know any better." He laughed.

"Neville." She said sitting up. "I think we should practice this some more. I am positive, we could get better."

"Now, you're trying to seduce me." He murmured and kissed her shoulder.

"And?" She asked.

He shook his head. "No complaints."

* * *

><p>Most of the next morning, Neville spent in a bliss.<p>

He couldn't help the happiness radiating through him. It had only managed to falter when he had explained why he had been hiding Luna in his room to Ginny and she asked why he didn't bring her to Ginny's room. To which he stuttered.

"Right." She had mumbled before trying to figure a way to get Luna on the train with no one noticing.

Luckily, for him, they had managed to get her on the train, hiding her as Lavender, who unbeknownst to the Death Eaters, had gone into hiding before the break in the Room of Requirement. As was becoming more and more likely of members of the DA.

Ginny had excused herself to the restroom for all of two moments when Luna had attacked him in the cabin. He had no objections as she attempted to rip his shirt open, though he did briefly feel sorry for Ginny who was sure to walk in on them at any moment.

He ran his hands down her body, which he was hoping he would soon know by memory and lifted her up by the bum and slammed into the window. He only slightly remembered to pull down the shade in the cabin compartment door.

He kissed down her neck and managed to pull her blouse down under her chest to pepper kisses around her chest.

"_Luna_, I love—"

Suddenly the door burst open and he was all prepared to begin apologizing to Ginny but turned to noticed that it was not Ginny at the door.

It was Death Eaters. He had never had the pleasure of meeting these death eaters but he could just tell because of their demeanor.

He instantly moved to block Luna but could not find his wand due to the fact that it had been lost in their previous indiscretions.

"No. No!" He shouted but suddenly he was on the ground and they were carrying her, kicking and screaming away from him. Another Death Eater held him down, rightly so.

"_Luna!_" He screeched fighting with his life against the man holding him down.

"Neville!" She cried from down the train. He could hear her screams and cries for him as he did all he could to be released from the Death Eater.

"No!" He cried. He hated himself for saying he could feel tears welling in his eyes. "Please!" He begged the man. "Please, let me go! _PLEASE_!"

The man scoffed and laughed in his face before dropping him to the ground after Luna's cries disappeared.

He heard Ginny running over to the compartment. Her face broken as she found him.

"They locked me in there…I tried Neville. I did." She whispered.

Neville fell back down the wall where he had previously been so excited, in more ways than one. His body felt numb.

He had to admit, he wasn't good at Divination. But he would get Luna back. If it killed him in the process.

** Ok so that's it. What'd you think? I had this written for a while but could never get around to finishing it. I hope you like it! Tell me what you thought of the awkwardness and all the dirty stuff ;) I tried to make it as authentic to how I believe their characters would behave. So please review and read my other stories! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Continues in the middle of the battle. Sorry for the wait. **

Neville couldn't be sure of much between the fighting and chaos, but he was sure when he saw her. He would never forget what she looked like. Even in the midst of a battle.

He had seen her before in the Room of Requirement but he was scared. Scared to talk to her. What if she hadn't felt the same way anymore? What had happened to her?

She had sent him and Ginny an owl when she had been released from her prison but there weren't many details, it was too unsafe to send anything by owl. You never knew what would be intercepted.

When he had gotten the letter, he had felt his heart begin to beat again. His breath finally released itself, allowing him to live. He had been reckless when she was gone, he had realized suddenly. Doing idiotic things and almost getting himself killed. Only his blood status had saved him several times.

He had been fighting a Carrow, a bit of symbolic payback. Then he saw her. He became reckless again. Before he knew what he was doing he blasted a spell—he wasn't even sure which—off in their way and hoped it subdued them—it did.

He ran to her. She was dueling with someone he didn't even see. He threw off the same spell—he only knew because it subdued them as well—and stopped in front of her.

She smiled at him, as if no time had passed. "Hi Neville."

He wasn't aware of the people around him. Wasn't aware of the battle. He wasn't even aware that there were several loud crashes around him.

His face twitched into a smile. He wasn't sure what to say. He wasn't sure if he could.

"I missed you too." She said in her all knowing voice, because of course she knew. Not because she was in Ravenclaw, not because she knew practically everything—though she would never admit it—but because she wasn't a fool. She could see it on his face and he could see it on hers.

They didn't need to speak, just needed to look.

It had mostly been that way, he suspected. From the moment he met. Though it may not have been obvious. It had though, in the Department of Mysteries.

He remembered it clearly. The Death Eaters had made a lunge at Ginny, because she was the smallest and Bellatrix had recognized him. She hadn't said anything yet but she had leered at him. As they encircled Ginny, he felt the smallest touch and warmth spread through him.

He knew it was Luna, because for some reason she was warm. She was like sunshine, he had noticed. Always bright and illuminating. Not always around but always there when you needed it. Her hand desperately clung to his clammy one.

He had felt cold as she slipped away from him but now that she was back with him, he never intended to be cold again.

He wasn't sure of how long they stood there staring, it felt like hours but it was possibly only seconds. However, all too soon, he realized that there was a fight going on and the more he sat here staring at her, the more danger she was in.

He quickly grabbed her hand as she had done to him so many years ago and pulled her along with him despite her many protests. She was staying with him as long as he could get her too.

She later clutched his hand when they saw Hagrid carrying Harry. He knew if he looked at her she wouldn't betray her emotions but he could feel her squeezing his hand so tight that it was going to cut his circulation.

Then as he had stood, to do Harry's last and dying wish, she made a sobbing noise—so quiet, he was positive only he had heard it—as he forced her to release her grip on him. She desperately tried to pull him back by his shirt but he felt her pulled away by someone.

He briefly wondered who it was and instantly assumed that it was Ginny because they were closer than anyone he had ever known.

Then as he pulled out the sword and reached for the snake, he realized, wondrously, that he was mad for her. He was in love with her. She was the only one who ever made him feel remotely wonderful, and remotely normal. Better yet, she made him feel better than normal. Like he was a Gryffindor, like he deserved it. Like he was important.

Most of all like she loved him as well.

It seems ridiculous that he realized this in the span of a second of him chopping the head off a snake. Suddenly, as all hell broke less, above all, all he wanted was Luna.

He stumbled around, quite dizzy from actually having the sword fall on his head but as the crowd separated and Harry made his final stance, she was pressed against him, holding onto his arm tightly. He looked at her several times to see her pale, sweaty skin. Yet she still looked amazing, albeit a little sick.

Regrettably, he was separated again from her in the crowd, when they went towards Harry. Though, he finally heard her yell out in the crowd about some crazy animal he had never heard of. He quickly, ran to her and pulled her away.

This time she did not protest but smiled at him.

He did not know where he was pulling her. He didn't even care. All that mattered was that she was with him.

She tugged him into a classroom, one that had previously been inhabited by Firenze as he taught at the school—he had been chased out earlier in the year when Snape had taken over. The plant life in the classroom had died off from the cold of the dementors and lack of upkeep. However there was a light amount of grass layering the floor.

"Luna." He whispered, holding the bottom of her jumper as lightly as possible. "Are you—?"

"Fine Neville." She whispered as well. He wasn't sure of why they were whispering, it just felt wrong to speak aloud. "Never better actually."

She placed her hands on his arms and pulled him closer.

They were completely alone, he had been with her in every possible way before, and had just stuck it to one of the darkest and most powerful wizards of all time and yet, he was scared of her.

She pulled him closer, if possible and he reached his arms around her waist and their lips touched delicately.

Afraid to do more than she wanted he pulled away slightly. "What's wrong Neville?"

He shook his head. "Nothing, I'm just—worried, I guess."

She opened her mouth to speak but before he could stop himself he began to blurt out questions. "Where were you? What did they do to you? Did they hurt you? Did they—I mean—I don't—"

"Neville." She said quietly and rubbed her hands across his shoulders. She sighed. "They hurt me but nothing permanent and no they didn't, though I'm sure some of them thought it. I could hear them through the vents…"

He grabbed her jumper and clenched his fist around it while gritting his teeth. Despite her caddice speaking of it, he couldn't help them thinking about trying to touch her. The woman he was in love with.

"They said bad things." She said though she didn't seem evidently bothered by it. "But if they even came near me, Ollivander and Dean would through a riot. Bellatrix would come in and talk about the waste of an afternoon most of the time and they'd get into it before totally abandoning the idea. A few other times, Snape was there and he would somehow distract them. They weren't exactly the brightest. There was this one close time with Fenrir—the werewolf. Voldemort decided to come at that exact moment to…well…_speak_…with Ollivander and then Harry and Ron showed up. They took us to Shell Cottage, it's Ron's brother, Bill's house and he's married to Fleur—remember her? Either way, they were wonderful letting me stay there most of time."

Neville nodded and had slightly released her jacket. He hoped he had cursed any of those bastards who had tried to go for her. He especially hoped that they were dead. Or in Azkaban, that was probably worse for them.

"Luna, I want to tell you something." He said gulping nervously.

She nodded at him encouragingly. "Yes, Neville?"

"It's just, when I was out there. Killing the snake and all, I sort of realized something. Nothing bad but its just in the minute—well seconds really—I just realized that, well I mean, I think I do, pretty sure. It's not like I've ever had anything compare it to but I've never felt so sure in my life—"

"Neville, are you alright?" She asked him. "You do have quite a large bump forming on your head."

"That's just from the sword falling on there. Coming out of the sorting hat while you're wearing it, isn't exactly a good thing. But that doesn't matter!" He suddenly shouted.

She jumped and he shook his head angrily.

"Damn, this is coming out all wrong Luna. I'm just going to start over. I mean I think that would be best but I'm sure it's not like you're going to forget this. Damn, why can't I stop myself—"

She suddenly placed her hand on his mouth and he froze, shocked by what she had done. Thankfully though, it had stopped him from spewing nonsense.

"I love you too, Neville." She said in her infinite wisdom.

He smiled underneath her hand. That, in a nutshell, was why he loved her. She wasn't scared to say the scariest phrase in the world when he couldn't even say one word of it.

"I don't know about you but I would also like it, if when we went back out there, you were my boyfriend." She smiled at him, not even in the slightest bit concerned that he might not feel the same way.

He reached over her hand and removed it but never let it go. "Luna. You are—"

She smiled even wider. "I know."

He pushed her back to the desk closest to them and kissed her languidly. He reached to pull off her jumper but she placed her hands over his.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked quickly. He couldn't believe he had messed it up so quickly.

She laughed her beautiful earthy laugh. "No, but you're hurt. You need to go to Madam Pomfrey."

"She has way worse things to deal with Luna." He said. "Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and those are only the people we know! Did you see Lavender, she's going to need all her attention—"

"Neville." Luna said and pushed him towards the door.

He groaned and sighed as he followed her. As they reached the infirmary, he realized that Madam Pomfrey did not even look breezed by the amount of people there. Professor Slughorn was walking around handing potions to those that needed and smiled brightly at him as Luna and he passed.

"Neville Longbottom!" Madam Pomfrey shouted as she saw him. "What took you so long? Are you _limping_?" She cried outraged. He looked at Luna and was positive his face was as red as Ron's hair.

Luna however was unfazed and simply squeezed his hand that was intertwined with his.

"Over here now!" She stomped as she brought him to the half of the room that was hidden by tall curtains.

Inside, he saw Ron and Hermione talking quietly and had both been treated. They both periodically looked over to the bed in between them where Harry was sleeping soundly with an empty potion bottle latched in his hand.

Most of the Weasleys were saddled on beds, the others were sitting in chairs next to the rest. Though, he noticed, all their eyes turned to Harry, Ron and Hermione.

Madam Pomfrey sat him down on a bed and he fought with her quietly until she agreed to allow Luna to sit alongside him on the bed. She quickly tended to his wounds and Luna leaned against him as she finished.

Ron looked at him with a similar gleam in his eye but quickly looked away. Harry moaned and muttered in his sleep and Ginny stroked his hair silently.

"They ran out of dreamless draught." Ginny whispered to him while shaking her head. "He came into the infirmary and started throwing up. They had to give him something to go sleep but I'm positive he's having nightmares."

Hermione muttered something under her breath and crossed her arms across her chest.

He thrashed suddenly and Mrs. Weasley jumped in her bed and looked at him expectantly.

"Mum…Dad…Sirius…Remus…" He said quietly.

"He's been muttering their names over and over." Ginny said.

Luna suddenly sat up against Neville. "Where's my dad?"

Ron averted his eyes.

"We've already sent for him." Mr. Weasley said. "Kingsley went straightaway to Azkaban to release the prisoners that shouldn't have been there and to place the Death Eaters there."

Luna nodded. No longer worried about her father, and knowing he'd be with them soon and placed herself back against Neville, tucked under his arm.

"Longbottom." Madam Pomfrey said as she returned with a potion. "Drink this; it'll help your head."

He nodded and realized suddenly that he had a splitting headache and almost swallowed the potion whole.

He got very drowsy and didn't hear Madam Pomfrey speak about side effects as he suddenly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>When he woke the room was empty and he felt the empty spot of Luna at his side. He turned and saw Harry still trashing around in his sleep and Ginny had fallen asleep in a chair by his side. The rest of the Weasleys and Hermione had vacated and he shot up at the immediate silence.<p>

He stood up and walked over to the infirmary door, expecting Madam Pomfrey to tackle him before letting him go. However, no one stopped him.

He walked around and looked for anyone but the castle was silent and empty. As he looked at his watch, he realized it was very early and no one would be awake.

"Neville!" He heard a sharp whisper. He turned and saw Luna.

He smiled. He liked that she had instantly found him. "Where'd you go?" He asked.

"My dad got here in the middle of the night and we went home to survey the damage to the house. Most of the Weasley's went with us to help us rebuild." She said as they absent mindedly started walking. "They were very kind, despite the immediate loss. Mrs. Weasley, Fleur, George and Percy went back to the burrow though, and Ginny stayed with Harry. They went back already and Ron and Hermione are coming back soon to get Harry and Ginny but they have to wait until the potion for his sleep wears off so they're waiting back at the burrow."

He reached down for her hand. "Why did you come back?"

"For you, Neville." She said confused.

"That's what I hoped. What did you tell your father?" He asked.

"The truth." She said once again confused. "What else?"

He shrugged. "When are you going back?"

She shrugged. "When I need to."

He looked up and realized that they had made it to the Gryffindor common room. He hadn't even realized where they had been walking.

"Victory." Luna said to the Fat Lady, who didn't even open their eyes before letting them in.

"How did you know?" He asked her. He hadn't even known they had changed the password.

"Ginny happened to mention it when we were talking last night." She said. "You fell asleep very quickly. Madam Pomfrey said you shouldn't have taken the whole bottle."

He turned red as she led him up to the boy's dormitory. "Oh. My bad."

She giggled and he smiled. She stopped in front of the door and kissed him passionately. Her hand was on the door knob when he released her lips again. "Luna, we don't need to—"

"_I know_." She said with a repetitive smile.

"What about—?"

"Everyone is in the infirmary, or in the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall thought it would be better if they all stayed together. House unity and all."

Neville nodded and pressed his lips back to hers as they stumbled through the door.

He was no longer worried about the awkwardness of the moment. He just needed to be closer to her. As close as possible.

He quickly ripped off her top, and silently noted that she had changed since he had last seen her. Then he pressed his lips to her neck as she reached for his belt buckle, evidently, uninterested in all other parts of his body.

He thrust into her as they stumbled into his bed and he barely registered to pull the curtains closed in case of any stray students.

He realized she was yet again wearing a skirt and that quickly helped any softness that remained in his lower regions. He quickly pulled off her knickers while she pulled off his trousers and pants. She lifted up her skirt and he quickly thrust into her.

He knew he wasn't going to last long but he knew this was good. Them together. That was all he ever needed.

"Luna." He moaned and she whimpered underneath him.

"Neville please." She gripped his shoulders tightly and arched into him. "_Faster._"

He went faster and deeper before releasing with her. He honestly thought he had died and gone to heaven. But was rather glad that he didn't.

Luna sighed contently and snuggled besides him. "I love you Neville."

He smiled. "I love you too, Luna. And all your wrackspruts." He mumbled.

She laughed tiredly. "You mean nargles."

He smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist. He honestly had no idea but he did know that he loved Luna.

At the moment, that was all that mattered.

**So sorry about the delay, but I wasn't feeling it for a while but then when I saw the movie and saw *spoilers* that David Yates approved of N/L I thought I should finish this. I know it's not as long or as dirty ;) as the last one but this was supposed to be more lovey-dovey. Alright that's it! I'll try to update more of my stories later and I hope you enjoyed DHP2. Now I shall go cry myself to sleep. **

**Please review! They help the gaping hole only new HP can fill. **


End file.
